Talk:Mile High Club (mission)
Untitled Someone erroneously suggested that the aircraft might be a Boeing 707. This is clearly wrong, as the Boeing 707 has only a single deck, and the aircraft in question is double decked and appears most similar to an Airbus A380 both externally and internally. As the A380 is the only double decked airliner yet designed, it is quite obvious that the aircraft is intended to be an A380. Although the aircraft may be an A380, to be fair, that airliner is not the only double deck passenger airliner yet designed. Here is a nice article on double deck aircraft found on that other wiki. By the way, I have been a passenger with a seat on the upper deck of a Boeing 747-400. Nice ride although I recall it was configured in no way like the plane used in the Mile High Club mission. Growl-Tiger' ' Stub Should this still be considered a stub? I think it has enough information on it for it to lose the status of stub. Jwchips No it shouldn't. Feel free to take it off. Moozipan Cheese Bomb Why don't they just throw the bomb out of the plane? - Unknown No idea. It's not like Mile High Club makes much sense anyway. Why does one of the SAS team just stand at the bottom of the stairs halfway through the mission? How did you end up on the plane? Moozipan Cheese Maybe he was trying to steal peanuts? Or the more plausible answer would be he was watching out for the team as they cleared the upper level, there could've been more Ultranationalists on the lower level that they might not have taken out....Probably the peanuts, :D Cpt. Carebear 1.) If they threw the bomb out, It just could explode when I got thrown out, destroying the plane. Anyways, none of them are pilots. 2.) It does make sense, It just doesn't have much story behind it. I think the plane was hijacked by Ultranationalists with a VIP on it. He was probably in the UK goverment. They did not want them to have a hostage. 3.) They probably used a Little Bird Helicopter, grappled on the bottom of the plane, cut the panel on the bottom, climbed in where a room was, cut open the door. And shot up the plane. Captain RileyLet's Talk 02:50, July 4, 2010 (UTC) about the bomb, most bombs have a mercury installation that prevents it from being moved. the mercury installation is designed that if the bomb is moved, it will trigger the bomb. so if the SAS moved the bomb to throw it out, it would explode in thier faces. 02:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ^^ Exactly. Parachutes Now, exactly what are the SAS doing without parachutes? Baker78 05:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Remake They should remake this mission in MW2, with improvements. Instead the MP5, it should have an UMP45. But, you fight Spetsnaz. But you should also be TF141. It should be more clear. That would be fun. SAS Just to state that Soap MacTavish was NOT the character of this mission. I think we gathered that but I just had to fix an edit revolving about Soap MacTavish, it was also in bad grammar. Hope this helps newcomers. ~Yellow~ Add me on Xbox-YellowRiolu 18:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it's Soap who is the player. 05:43, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Reference? Could the quote in this article be a reference to the movie "Airplane"? as that features the very same line (And don't call me shirley" and also occurs on an airplane? 07:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Seconded Germany? Do any of you guys think that this plane was en route to Germany or is over Germany? The reason I think this is because the hostage's original name was Kriegler and in Modern Warfare 3 the Ultranationalists invade it.Goodboy12 18:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ultranationalists? I forget, does Soap's Journal identify the hostage-takers as Ultranationalists? They could just be terrorists re-using models... Geekius Maximus (talk) 17:45, May 19, 2014 (UTC)